Two of a Kind
by Sincere Liar
Summary: She was enigmatic, bemusing and I didn't like it. She was intoxicating and brutal. But most of all she was exactly like me. RJ
1. Chapter 1

I don't anything that you recognise from the either Pitch Black or TCOR.

This is set after Pitch Black and TCOR never happened. Some stuff is different from the PB movie as you'll see! Please R+R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Cryo, the human side of your brain gets shut down, leaving just the animal instincts to roam free. Cryo sleep was obviously not designed to transport Richard Riddick; a man so dangerous when his animal instincts had free range that he had become the most notorious and feared man in the universe: A title he was extremely proud of. Riddick had been fully attentive throughout his journey on this transporter back to the slam; and was beginning to get thoroughly pissed at the bit the mercs had thrust on him.

Riddick was allowing himself the luxury of dozing in his present situation when his senses seemed to sharpen, something was definitely not right, a slight shuddering under his feet confirmed his suspicions.

_(Fuck! I was just beginning to enjoy myself.)_ Riddick thought as he began to sway rhythmically against the constraints that held his arms behind his back. The shuddering was growing more insistent, reminding Riddick of a memory of when another transporter he had been travelling on had crashed...on the planet T2, nearly 7 years ago. 'Here we go again' he muttered as he kicked through the panel of his chamber. Riddick sighed at the simplicity of his escape

_(I'm Older, Not Fucking Incompetent)._ Stretching his legs he scanned his surroundings: there were two mercs in cyro on either side of him and across the platform was another 3 chambers, the one in the centre caught his attention, it was a maximum security chamber like his own. Riddick was curious as to who had caused some much trouble as to warrant an extravaganza similar to his own. Taking a step forward he could see the red indication light lighting a head within the confined space - the convict was smaller than he was, and not as broad either. More interested every second Riddick began to stalk forwards, but before he had even reached the chamber, a low boom resounded throughout the transporter.

Riddick took one more look towards the chamber, but decided his curiosity would have to wait; better to save his own skin and then return to inspect his prey. setting off at silent run he quickly located the control room and climbed into the cockpit; after a few minutes of getting his bearings with the navicomm and the panels he realised that the destination coordinates had been scrambled 'probably a short fuse' he muttered, on checking their new destination he found that they were passing Sempia in the Napstrean system, a planet surrounded by an asteroid belt. Though not yet submerged in the belt, the transporter was colliding with smaller debris on the periphery which was causing the shuddering. He quickly manoeuvred the beast of a ship out of the present danger and reset the coordinates to his intended destination: Peole, a planet renowned for its questionable reputation and laissez fare attitude to its inhabitants - just the kind of people Riddick liked. After silently congratulating himself on yet another escape, Riddick stretched back and surveyed his domain stretched out in front of him. Deep space was the one place he felt relaxed - or as relaxed as he ever became - he was completely alone just the way he liked it -

Something suddenly stirred behind and Riddick flew out of the cockpit, shiv automatically in his hand. The rest of the control room was empty: Riddick's heart rate quickened slightly as he realised something was amiss - he would usually have sensed it the moment it occurred - but for some reason he could not pick up a scent nor hear any movement. Keeping hold of the shiv in his hand, Riddick decided it was time to check out that other convict. Stealthily creeping through the passages back to the cargo bay, Riddick could smell the metallic reek of blood even before he reached the cyro chamber: The mercs that had been flanking his chamber were laid out on the floor in front of their chambers, their throats cut. Riddick could see their blood still leaking out onto the floor and dribbling through the grating; the animal inside him began to awaken. When he turned to the other chamber, it came as no surprise the maximum security chamber opened, it's door hung off its hinges and the guards flanking it had met a similar fate to his own. Riddick smiled to himself, this guy knew how to do a good job, and he was even more pleased to have some sport on his journey. Riddick turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the cockpit, for that was the only other destination on the ship; a thought nagged him as he crept through the shadows, since the breakout had only been recent he would have had to have passed the convict in the passageway; he became more bemused when he still couldn't sense anyone at all. For the first time in years Riddick was very wary of himself.

Stopping just outside the control room, he surveyed the interior of room - it seemed empty. Just as he was about to enter, Riddick felt the unrelenting edge of a shiv against his throat; before he could react his favourite shiv was grabbed from his hand: in a few seconds he was weaponless.

'Boo' whispered a voice very close to his right ear, a voice of a woman. She pushed Riddick roughly against the wall as she padded him up and down to make sure he had no other weaponry on him. Finally, satisfied, she allowed Riddick to turn and face his attacker. Surprise never even registered on his face as he surveyed the other convict - she was about 3 inches shorter than him, with dark brown hair wavy from neglect that was tied roughly behind her head. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green. Riddick noticed she would have been beautiful if it wasn't for a kind of harshness that coated her features and there was something about her appearance that jarred within Riddick, as though something didn't fit. Instead of being beautiful, Riddick noticed as his eyes travelled down her body, she was intoxicating in a totally different sense: Her body was lean and muscly, covered in a grubby white tank top and black combats. But it wasn't that that had captured his attention, it was the same primal, animal sense that she radiated from her that seemed to match Riddicks'.

'So you're the other one... I like what you did to the others' Riddick said nodding to the cryo chamber; if the woman was discomforted at his nonchalant approach to having a shiv shoved in his face she didn't show it. Instead she dropped the shiv from his throat and stepped back, Riddick cocked his head one side surveying her before he lunged

'Bad move' he growled throwing himself forwards, but the woman sprang out of his path and whirled around to kick him in the back of the head. He grunted at the unexpected force

'Come on Riddick, I expected more of a challenge from you - you should never underestimate your opponent' she growled mockingly as she threw a shiv at his head. As he ducked to avoid the shiv whistling through the air, he sprang the woman and caught her around the waist. 'Lights off' he roared thoroughly pissed at the woman and himself, the lights remained on. As they both began to fight furiously in one to one combat; Riddick having already reacquired his shivs, the woman laughed 'I've programmed to react to my voice only' as she lunged forwards at him. He greeted her, by slashing his shiv across her torso only to grunt in pain as she had planted her's in his bicep. They sprang back from one another, growling in an unspoken language that called for a truce.

Riddick grimaced as he wrenched the shiv from his arm; the wound would need stitches, but was only superficial. He turned his attention to the weapon in his hand, a shiv exactly the same as his but smaller - phenomenally sharp, he was impressed. Looking over to his opponent he saw she was inspecting her cut which trailed up from her hip diagonally across her torso to her armpit; though she was omitting alot of blood, she seemed satisfied that it would require nothing more than stitches. Running a finger along a dribble of blood she sucked her finger; growling as she did so. There was something feral about her that Riddick had only seen in himself; she even fought like he did. For the first time in his life Riddick found himself unsure of his opponent. The feeling didn't comfort him

'Who the fuck are you?' He said, the woman surveyed him now and there was something familiar in her features. 'I'm ...Alux' she replied after surveying him closely. 'Right Alux where the fuck did you learn to fight like that?' Riddick said leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest, ignoring the blood dripping profusely from the wound. Alux couldn't help but admire the way he ignored an injury that was obviously seriously painful. 'Through experience mainly...and help from you' she added enigmatically standing to match his stanch, even though her body screamed in protest. Riddick was impressed at her strength, her top was already sodden in blood, but he frowned at her reply. If he had met such a hot piece of ass that was a pretty fucking good fighter he would have remembered. But Alux interrupted his reverie

'So where are we going?' She prowled towards the cockpit, moving so as never to turn her back completely on him, he was impressed at her controlled movement; she reminded him of a cat.

'I'm going to the Peole system; whether you live that long will be up to how long you keep me entertained' Riddick growled at her looking her up and down. Alux matched him look for look 'Trust me I'll live that long' She replied simply before turning and stalking from the control room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that you recognise from PB or TCOR and therefore receive no money.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riddick didn't see much of Alux over the next 3 days; the smell of blood diminished significantly when he found the cryo chamber had been cleaned and the bodies jettisoned. He assumed that she wanted to be left alone, which suited him fine; the only recognisable traces of her was her scent which he could now identify: A light smell of spicy musk. On the first evening he returned from the head to discover a medikit of the control panel, a sutchet kit was included. As Riddick sat in the cockpit he thought of his 'companion', it bemused him that this woman had had such an effect on him; she was an incredible fighter, beatable, but still probably the best he'd seen in a long, long time despite the damaging effects of cryo containment. She reminded him of himself which was disconcerting as she seemed to possess a sense that had evaded every other enemy he'd ever faced, she was fighting with a feral instinct. That was another thing that puzzled him, she certainly seemed to know him and he couldn't help but think that he'd met her somewhere before. Finally there was the odd sensation that had crept up on him, though he desired her it was more than that - almost a need for her. Riddick shook his head, it wasn't anything emotional he just needed a good lay and she seemed like she would be a firecracker in the sack. He smirked at this.

'Something funny?' Said a voice behind him, Riddick once again jumped out of his seat pulling the shiv out of its sheath, only to be met with an empty room and no scent whatsoever.

He was now getting seriously pissed off

'Where the fuck are you?' he growled to himself, incensed at his apparent ineptitude in tracking this woman. He heard a chuckle above him and looked up to see Alux hanging from the piping overhead: her legs were twisted around one section and her body snaked through others. She flipped herself out of her position and dropped to the floor landing like a cat. Riddick's face remained deadpan, not allowing to show any indication of emotion positive or otherwise. Instead he dropped to the ground as he snaked a leg out to take her feet from under her – but she was too quick and did a series of backflips towards the door, Riddick swiping, a shiv in both hands, at her every step of the way. By the time she landed Alux was covered in minor cuts all over her, she looked at Riddick and waited for him to grab her by the throat and pin her to the wall.

'Ok start talking' was all he growled into her ear, the reverberations resounding through his chest into her. Alux couldn't help herself and allowed her guard to slip: immediately Riddick was immersed in her scent and it puzzled him; he could feel exhaustion, but also a desire for him and a deep loathing as well. He frowned and let go of her throat letting her slide onto her feet. She looked at him for a moment and then dropped her shivs to the ground; seeing this sign as a temporary truce, Riddick did the same. Alux lent against the wall and shut her eyes; Riddick saw that there were bags under her eyes and her that face had become sallow. He was too intrigued to pay much attention to her physical state though, the sense of loathing that was rolling off her puzzled him.

'My name is Alux and I'm from New Mecca - I killed a few mercs which is why I was being transported to Crematoria with you' She said monotonously without looking at him.

'Bullshit' Riddick retorted 'You don't go to a place like crematoria for killing a few mercs, and you don't get transported like that' He jerked his head towards the cargo bay. Alux opened her eyes and surveyed him, suddenly her eyes glazed slightly; she leant against the wall more forcefully and rubbed her face with her hands.

'Shit...listen I'm not expecting you to help me. I don't even want it...but is there any food here?' Riddick cocked head to one side, smirking

'Hungry, are you darling?' he whispered as he placed his hands either side of her head. Alux raised her head and stared him in the eye, she tried to push him away but her strength finally gave up and she fell forwards into him. Riddick caught her with ease, and placed her on the ground, her eyes barely opening; for the first time he could sense that she was seriously ill

'Riddick...I need food' she whispered. Riddick chuckled 'So you want my help?' he said whilst positioning himself on top of her - he was gonna have some fun first. His desire for her had been barely contained since their first encounter – one of the many side effects of cryo – and the force of her own arousal was as potent as his. But for some reason Riddick couldn't do it, this woman whoever she was, had affected him more than he would admit. Raging, Riddick sprang up and punched the metal wall, leaving a massive dent. He then turned around to the kitchenette located in the far corner, and found a packet with what looked like some kind of colourless soup in it. Without bothering to heat it up, he ripped off the top and moved back to Alux; roughly he forced the contents into her mouth making sure she swallowed. Leaving her on the floor, he moved back into the cockpit and set about decoding the scramble she'd placed on the lighting system; she'd done a good job and Riddick couldn't tell if he was pissed or impressed, but at least now he'd have a more decisive victory over her. Once he checked over the controls, Riddick settled himself back and watched the unconscious form on the floor.

An hour later Alux opened her eyes, she felt weak and sick. After a few moments of getting her bearings, she tentatively sat up catching sight of Riddick sat in the cockpit. After surveying him for a few seconds she raised her chin

'Thank you' she grunted. Riddick smirked, stood and walked towards her, not having possession of her legs all Alux could do was pull herself across the floor away from him. Riddick easily picked up like she was a rag doll and carried her back to the co-pilot seat, where he dumped her unceremoniously.

'Right start talking - where are you really from, why have you got all the security, what the hell just happened and why do you hate me so much?' He said. Alux smirked and spat back

'Why? Does it hurt your feelings?' As quick as a flash, Riddick pulled a shiv upto her throat; Alux, not even flinching, merely glared at him

'Now I think it's you who's underestimating your enemy' He whispered as he leant in to smell her hair. Unusually, Alux didn't freeze at this strange behaviour, but sat back and accepted his examination of her scent like it was the most normal thing in the galaxy. When Riddick lent back into his own seat, Alux sighed and begun to speak

'I've killed a lot of people...most of them mercs, but this shit started when I was on New Mecca, I was contracted to deal with a bigger fish than I had realised. It went fine without a hitch until I realised that I'd just ghosted was Cranian, you know…the head of the special unit for the Alliance.' Riddick raised an eyebrow, he had heard of that - well he'd been blamed for it until they'd realised that he'd been in the slam at the time.

'So what was with that just now' Riddick asked. Alux faltered slightly

'It's just a thing I get if I don't eat often – started years ago' She shrugged it off, but as Riddick began to examine her scent she closed herself off; he felt like a door had just slammed in his face. His hand snapped to the back of her head grabbing her hair, all he got as a reply was a punch in the groin - groaning he responded by punching her in the face as Alux leapt across from her chair to land on him.

'Lights off' Riddick roared preparing to wrench Alux off him; but as blackness descended Alux froze, she stopped resisting Riddick's attack and then, with a blood - curdling scream she lashed out, hitting anything that she came into contact with. Riddick froze as she lost the graceful art of her fighting technique only to behave like a terrified child; this woman was confusing him more every second.

'Lights: On!' Riddick roared, the lights instantly flickered back on and Alux's screaming died instantly into terrified sobs as she threw herself back into her own chair and snarled in his direction. Riddick noticed which she was shaking all over and muttering incoherently. Alux's eyes had glazed and the colour had drained from her face - Riddick slapped her gently across the face and her eyes cleared. For a moment they stared at one another, then as Riddick sat back down, Alux began to speak, staring at Riddicks feet.

'My name isn't Alux, I have no idea what planet I was born on. I hate you more than you can imagine and it's your fault I'm afraid of the dark' She muttered so quietly that anyone else would not have heard it. Riddick's brow furrowed, something was stirring in his memory about this woman.

'How do you work that one out' he glared at her. Alux raised her eyes to his, and he was surprised to see anger and fear in them.

'Because Riddick you left me behind...you left me behind in the dark' she whispered. The suddenly the air seemed to be knocked out of his lungs and Riddick felt like he'd received a stunner in the stomach as he realised who this woman was

'Jack?' he croaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**No ownership required!**

**A/N: You'll have to bear with me – Riddick didn't save Jack on T2, but was convinced by Imam that she'd died. Trust me it makes sense in the story! Please R&R.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like an eternity that they stared at one another. Riddick couldn't believe that this was Jack sat in front of him; she had changed completely, not matured but become a totally different person. Jack put her head in her hands and stared at her own feet; As much as she loathed Riddick at that moment she was too tired to care. All she knew was that she'd been left on that hellish planet as Riddick, her hero, had blasted off into space with the Holy man. Even she couldn't fully explain how she'd survived but something had awoken in her, something feral, that had kept her alive long enough to survive the eclipse.

'The Holy Man told me you were dead' Riddick snarled, he'd never felt so angry in his entire life and worst of all it was with himself - he still remembered the escape from T2 with the Holy Man. When the Holy Man had said that Jack had been attacked by those creatures, Riddick could still sense her, but convinced himself that it must have been his own senses acting up. Jack sighed, not looking up

'Yeah well I'd gathered as much...but what I can't understand Riddick is that you must have still been able to have sensed me, or at least caught my scent ...god knows those creatures could...so why didn't you wait for me? What was a big man like you scared of? Because whatever fear you might have felt was nothing compared to what a 14 year old girl was going through!'

Jack didn't realised she had gotten to her feet, or that she was shouting at Riddick, who just sat there, the only emotion registering on his face was a crease in his brow.

'So why did the Holy Man lie?' Riddick growled out loud. Jack smirked coldly

'Probably wanted to save his own fucking skin' Her words dripping with venom. 'To bad it wasn't really saved...I got it eventually.' An almost insane glint had appeared in Jack's eyes as Riddick continue to watch her. They descended into silence as both tried to get their thoughts together, eventually Riddick couldn't stand it any longer

'So how did you survive?' Jack lowered herself back into her seat and curled up, Riddick knew that she'd positioned herself so as ready to be able to spring at any moment. She shrugged and replied in monotonous voice as though the memories were too terrifying to really relive and Jack had descended into a trance

'When you left, there was only 24 hours of the eclipse left. But I was still bleeding and I knew they could smell me. As I watched the skiff leave, all terror that I'd felt before was replaced by this calm, rational need to survive...It was like I was no longer Jack, or even human...anyway I managed to get into one of the abandoned warehouses without being too badly mauled; I still had one of the shivs you'd given me so I could hack as much off them as they did off me' Jack unconsciously put her hand to her left thigh. Riddick sat there motionless concentrating all his attention on the woman in front of him.

'I figured that they were attracted to the smell of blood, not that difficult when you think what they'd done to everyone else. In this place there were tanks of some kind of fuel; I don't know what it was but it reeked so much that it disguised my scent - I opened the lid to one of them and sank inside and locked myself in there. I don't know how long I treaded the liquid, just trying to stay afloat...but eventually the screeching and banging subsided. It must have been about 3 days and when I finally got the courage to crawl out the suns were back. There were the carcasses of those creatures everywhere.' Jack looked up at Riddick trying to gauge his reaction. Despite everything this bastard had done, she still wanted his approval. Riddick continued to stare at Jack, seeing her in a whole new light

'How did you get off the planet?' His curiosity getting the better of him. The dead look in Jack's eyes remained as she continued.

'I made sure that I secured all the buildings - so that the roofs were ripped off to allow the sun to penetrate everywhere. I then blocked all the holes leading underground...that was slightly harder' Jack smirked to herself - it didn't cover the horror that was reflected in her eyes.

'Then I returned to the transporter and tried to get the panel working; it took a month but eventually I could send out a distress beacon. I waited another month, but no one came and food and water was beginning to run out. So I returned to the warehouses to see if there was anything there that I could use...as it happened there was an old skiff that needed new parts. I amalgamated it and the transporter together, it took a further month.' Jack finished raising her eyes defiantly to his goggled face. Riddick remained stony faced, but now felt like killing something - how could he have left her behind?

'Jack...I didn't know you were still alive' He finally said, all too aware of how weak he sounded. Jack looked at him for a long time, Riddick felt as though she was looking through the goggles to the eyes underneath; eventually she shrugged.

'Yeah you did, Riddick, even if you can't admit it' She growled at him. Riddick stiffened immediately

'What the fuck does that mean?' He snapped back, sitting up. Jack continued her unblinking glaring at him

'Riddick, you knew I was still alive when you left, even if it was just hunch.' Suddenly her guard lowered and she sank back into her chair her face in her hands 'But don't worry….I understand why you did it. You're a sick fuck Riddick, but I understand.' Riddick leaned forwards and cocked his head on one side, barely masking his fury he whispered

'Well then Jackie...if you know me so well, tell me why I did it.' Jack watched him without flinching before she sighed

'Riddick I know you better than you know yourself - when I got rescued it took me six months in hospital before I could speak. But gradually I began to recall Jack - my human side - the animal never left me though and I began to recognise my behaviour was similar to yours. So I hacked into the database and tried to discover everything about you. I still couldn't understand, even after what you'd done to me, why I was still obsessed with you. But then I found out that you were the supposed last of the Furians, which is why you are so bent on survival...I made you feel weak and you couldn't hack it so you left me behind.' Silence descended for a split second before Riddick growled and picked Jack up by her throat.

'What the fuck do you think you know about me' He roared at her, Jack squirmed as his hands tightened on her pulse point. They both knew she could have fought back if she'd wanted, and that he could have easily killed her by now, which made Riddick more incensed. She made him more angry than any sane person would have dared.

But as he held her there, something weird began to happen with her eyes; her eyes had widened with the pressure being exerted on her neck and now her iris' seemed to be moving contrary to her eyes' direction. Riddick dropped her to the ground and retrieved his shiv that he'd hidden during their 'truce'.

Jack straightened up, her hands at her eyes; as she drew her hands from her face, Riddick dropped his shiv and took a step back: the green of her eyes had gone to be replaced with deep chocolate brown colour that had a ring of bright blue around her pupil - Riddick recognised the eyes immediately - they were the same as his before he'd been shinned. Jack took a step towards him

'Because Riddick...I'm Furian too' She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please Read and Review. I'm not going to be able to update for awhile but I will be back so don't lose faith!! Anyway all reviews are cherished!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it (PB or TCOR) – please don't sue – I don't make any money

Hey guys, I'm not sure where this is going so bear with me….Any ideas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:

Riddick couldn't tell how long he'd stood there. He'd known about his heritage for so long - but the race was supposed to have been completely wiped out by a combination of war and plague, he was the last one. As Riddick stood there he realised how everything began to fit into place:

As soon as he'd met Jack there was something about her that he couldn't shake - even though Fry was far more 'screwable'. Jack was different and he needed her; a feeling he'd never had before. As Riddick sat down he realised that he had left Jack on that planet; he knew that she had more of an effect on him than anyone previously, a position he wasn't keen on being in. The fact that she was Furian made perfect sense, there was an undeniable connection between them, she even fought like him. But it was too easy, years of not trusting anyone had taught Riddick to question everything and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

'Why don't you have any of the Furian markings...apart from those' Riddick nodded towards her eyes, they were mesmerizing and Jack's appearance suddenly lost its jarring quality. For some reason Jack was suddenly nervous

'I'm not completely Furian; my father was Furian and as he escaped the planet he met my mother. My parents were killed when bounty hunter realised who they were - alliance medical units would pay more than both our bounties to run tests on either of them.' Jack said becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. Riddick knew that something wasn't adding up, but taking himself completely by surprise he rumbled softly

'Look Jack...I don't know what it is but if you want me to believe you, you need to be straight with me...I can protect you...' Jack smirked at this but didn't comment. She wouldn't look at Riddick, he got the familiar sensation of an animal being caged. Jack got up and began to pace, flexing her fingers as she did so – she really wanted to hit something. She looked over at Riddick, his face as nonchalant as ever despite the riot of emotions waging within, she wanted to be straight with him – had to in her present position. Taking a deep breath she sat back own.

'My mother...she was the last...Riddick you can't tell anyone...I-I'm half Furian...but my mother was from Old Earth' Jack whispered.

Riddick stiffened, the old planet had not been inhabited for centuries and the last humans no longer existed. But they were a prized species and there had been many expeditions to the planet had attempted to recover any existence of them had failed. If Jack was telling the truth, she was in serious danger if anyone ever found out who she was. Riddick, despite all his better judgement, believed that Jack was Furian; he didn't know why but his instincts were telling him that she was telling the truth.

'So that is why I don't have your skin colouring or the black hair.' She grinned slightly when she looked at his head, bald as it always was. Jack watched Riddick as he stared back at her, she could see from the clenching of his jaw that he was reeling from what she had told him;

(Fuck him – why, why does he have this effect on me? What fucking right does he have to get worked up by what I tell him? pussy! He ain't got a clue, doesn't know the shit that I've seen or done) She was seriously pissed at having told him everything; after having done anything to survive, Jack had thrown it all away by admitting her identity to Riddick; she now felt like she was naked in front of him When he didn't say anything but continued to stare at her, Jack became more nervous; the walls of the control room began to enclose and she felt caged. Jumping up Jack began to walk away but Riddick's hand came up to stop her; Riddick could tell that Jack was becoming more uneasy, but he didn't know what to say - he was desperately trying to process the information. Suddenly the back of Jack's hand came swiping down from nowhere, Riddick grunted at the force of the blow and spun his shiv up to draw a very thin line across her cheek. Jack growled as she reached for her own shivs however no further musings could take place when an alarm began to sound on the control panel;

Riddick leapt into the cockpit and began to type furiously on the computer. After a moment Jack sat quietly down in the co-pilot seat and pulled the navicomm system to her trying to detect what was the source of her discomfort; despite her present predicament there was another unease settling in her stomach - Riddick had apparently sensed it too as he furiously began to search the techostasis system. He eventually found the source of his angst; the short circuited wire had overheated others in its vicinity and the transporter's satellite destination unit had been scrambled.

'Shit' he mumbled as Jack let out a low whistle behind him. Riddick turned to look at her his eyebrow raised.

'Riddick there's a pirate ship on our trail...it's a big one and they should be here in 2 hours' Jack said, Riddick was amused to find that instead of feeling fear, Jack radiated excitement. He found it intoxicating to be around her; she was like an animal who had been denied a kill, she was like him and she was as sexy as hell.

He broke out of his reverie when she clicked her fingers in front of his face 'Dude, snap out of it...what are we gonna do?' Riddick turned back to the control panel weighing up their options; they could easily win against these guys but the transporter was not going to last much longer.

'We're gonna have to run - the transporter's system is short circuiting it won't make it to Peole.' Jack nodded at this and left the room, leaving Riddick at the control panel. She knew that she was still mad at Riddick, but right now survival was all that mattered and that was only available with him – personal problems would have to wait. Jack was also secretly pleased that Riddick was making plans for both of their escape; she couldn't even begin to determine how she truly felt about Riddick, but one thing was clear though she would never admit it to herself – she was glad he was back in her life for however brief a period.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I wrote this story such a long time ago and now I don't know if I like it…anyway I really hope you guys do!!**

**I have ownership of anything to do with Pitch Black or Chronicles of Riddick **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he'd finished preparations, Riddick left the room to search for the emergency skiff; he could sense that Jack was moving around up ahead. When Riddick arrived outside, he found piles of food, tools, water, clothing and everything else they would need; Jack was standing there waiting for him. With a quizzical look at her he unlocked the portal and entered the skiff as Jack hung back in the passageway; it was a few seconds before Riddick understood her reluctance. The interior of the skiff was pitch black, the lighting system still coded to his voice only. Riddick quickly decoded the setting, an apologetic glance at Jack, who had nervously stalked into the room once the lights came on.

'Right we need to figure this out.' Riddick sighed looking at Jack. 'I won't turn the lights off, if we leave them at 30. It's the brightest I can stand.' Jack nodded before turning around and beginning to bring in the stuff left outside. Riddick went over to the cockpit and began working on the computer, as Jack explored the skiff. He couldn't explain it but having Jack there with him…felt right somehow. He was comforted to know why he felt so calm around her; much more than he had been on T2 when it had felt almost paedophilic; he'd been 24 at the time.

As he sat there activating the systems he began to think about his escape from T2; for years Riddick had tried to forget about his actions on T2 playing the 'hero' for everyone but Fry and Jack, god she'd only been 14 and he took the cowardly way out. Riddick didn't really want to leave her behind, but felt that it was the best thing to stop him from venturing down a road that he couldn't control; he'd handled the situation the best way he knew how - with as little personal exertion as possible. But here she was once again and she'd grown up - Riddick smiled to himself - she'd definitely grown up. If Riddick had any better idea about human relationships he would have realised that not only was he attracted to Jack (an emotion he could deal with) but he actually liked her as a person. He turned to her when he felt her grow near, it was a comfort that she allowed him to track her.

'Riddick we've got a problem - the heating system it's not working. If we leave the transporter it won't be long before we freeze.' Jack said placing her green contacts back in a container around her neck. She looked up sheepishly at him and shrugged 'Their fucking uncomfortable, and I feel better when I'm not hiding.' Riddick watched her, once again preoccupied with desire for her; Jack noticed the predator look in his eyes.

'Riddick keep it under control' she warned him, a slight smirk twitching her lips 'We've got a problem remember!'

Riddick smirked and turned back to the panel where he began to search the computer for the ship's heating system: It had got an error. Suddenly he felt Jack lean over his body as she surveyed the computer - the animal side of him began to growl.

'It's fixable, once we take off I'll go and check it out.' She said walking over to the co-pilot chair and strapped herself in; Riddick noticed how she swayed her hips when she walked. Jack smiled to herself when she felt Riddicks' desire for her grow even more; she'd spent so long hating him, in fact the thought had crossed her mind a few times to hunt him down and kill him. But now being in the vicinity of him, she remembered how much she'd wanted and needed him herself; her experiences over the last few years had taught her a lot about survival and she found herself understanding why he'd done it. She'd never be able to forgive him though; Jack longed to feel safe and protected, she chuckled slightly to herself when she realised the irony in the fact that the only person she'd ever felt safe with, ever needed, was the one person who she felt she couldn't trust.


End file.
